Truth Revealed
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: Summary: Elena left for entire different reasoning than Clayton an being afraid of her wolf. She comes clean when shit hits the fan. Sry people but I really do lean more towards Jeremy an Elena being together. I dunno what it is. It just seems as if they share this deep connection.


Summary: Elena left for entire different reasoning than Clayton an being afraid of her wolf. She comes clean when shit hits the fan. Sry people but I really do lean more towards Jeremy an Elena being together. I dunno what it is. It just seems as if they share this deep connection.

One-Shot

Elena sat beside Jeremy after giving him a blood transfusion. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at him. He past out completely from being tired an drained cause of the poison. Her heart ached an her chest felt as if someone had punched her in it. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly as tears filled her eyes as she thought of the reason why she had run for it. Opening them she moved and sat beside him on the bed before touching his cheek briefly.

"There's a reason...a true reason why I left. It wasn't because of my wolf or Clayton...well Clayton was part of the problem as well." She spoke softly so the others would not hear her words as she leaned closer as tears fell from her eyes as she felt nothing but sorrow, "I left because...because I loved an wanted something I could never have an being around Clayton all the time an others wasn't helping anything. I fell in love with you... my wolf desires you." She whispered softly in his ear before pulling back an wiping away her tears as she moved leaving the room.

Jeremy opened his eyes as he looked at her retreating form an felt his heart break for her. He knew there had been more too it than her just leaving them all to live a human life. He had never known she had felt that way though...certainly about him that it is. Closing his eyes back he sighed through his nose an worked on getting better so he could talk to her about this.

**Few Days Later**

Jeremy stopped fighting Jimmy for a split second has more gunshots were heard before he smelled Elena's blood an that had him reacting fast. Moving with speed not heard of he grabbed Jimmy's throat with his bare hand an force him to his knees with a snarl an snapped his neck before letting him drop to the ground as turned running with his wolf speed. He an his wolf were furious as they could smell her blood an knew she was hurt.

Running out the side door he sighed in relief as he saw Nickolas was helping her walk with an unhappy Clay beside them as well. He moved an took the female into his arms holding her tightly before moving back so he could see her injury. He found the bullet wound on the back of her shouldered an fought the urge to growl in rage at someone hurting her.

"Let's get you back to the house an get this looked at." Jeremy nodded with a soft look as she nodded her head back to him and continued walking his help as Nickolas an Clayton took up on either side of them as protection.

"What about Jimmy?" asked Nickolas with a frown upon his face as he looked at their Alpha with questions in his eyes.

"Dead." Jeremy answered in a cooled tone as they all nodded in agreement with his words on this.

He moved slipping his arm tighter around Elena as he helped her into car easily as Clay got into the driver side of the car with Nick slipping into the passenger side of the car as he slipped into the back with Elena. He sighed as he leaned back but stilled as Elena moved an buried her face into his shoulder an curled into his side. Moving he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly but keeping an eye on the wound on the back of her shoulder. Moving he kissed the top of her head though he sent Clay a warning glare through the mirror as he looked back on in them. He had no right to growl just because he had kissed the female's head in comfort. He could feel Elena had fallen into a light resting sleep.

"Cool your jets Clay. That's our Alpha you just growled at dude." Nick warned coldly as he spared the male a glare. If need be he would fight the male when they got home; just because the male has kicked his ass a couple of times does not mean anything. He has been holding back in fights with Clay so as to not cause distress or anything within the pack. He knew the real reason why Elena had run as she had confined in him right before he had helped her take off.

Elena groaned as she walked into the house towards the kitchen. She settled into a chair as Jeremy got the kit to help her with her wound. She leaned her head on the table an glared at the floor with rage an hatred with other emotions as well running through her. Her emotions were conflicted as her wolf reared its head whining as they could smell the scent of the male they both desired for a mate was so near yet so far. Tensing some as she felt his fingers touching her shoulders briefly alerting her that he was back.

Lifting her head She moved an removed her top layer leaving herself in her flimsy tank-top an leaned forward so her arms were on the table in front of her. As she felt him gently wipe the wound clean of blood as he examined it.

"So bullet still in?" She asked with a sigh through her lips as Clay enter the room looking at her with concern and desire shining in his eyes. She really didn't want to deal with his shit right now an ignored him in favor on focusing on what Jeremy was doing.

"No bullet never went in thankfully your only grazed." Jeremy answered with a twitch of his lips as she sighed in relief an slumped more onto the table. He focused on cleaning her wound for her as he tried to ignore with all his might an fight against his instincts as the back of her neck was bared.

"I was able to stop the change mid way." She spoke shocking them as Jeremy stopped moving from cleaning her wound as he moved to where he was to the side of her.

"That's impossible...unheard of." Clay spoke with an alarmed look as he looked at her as she turned to face him as Jeremy began to patch up her shoulder again.

"Well I did it. Now if people will excuse me I am going to my damn room." She snapped at Clay before moving after Jeremy finished an walked out of the room. Clay went to go after her but stopped as Jeremy grabbed his shoulder.

"Clay stop. I will talk her besides there is something I need to talk her about anyways plus you making her mad is not going to help anything." Jeremy spoke nodding to his son as he moved past him an took after the only female of their pack. He needed to talk to her about what she had said to him when he was in bed sick.

Walking up the steps an into her room he frowned as he saw her window open an that she was gone. Sighing at this; he moved towards the window an inhaled deeply tilting his head as he pinpointed on where she had gone. Snorting he was amused as she thought she get hide especially from him an run as well. He had been alive far to long to let some pup escape him an hide from him though he would be a fool if he said the thrill of a chase was not appealing to him. Backing up some he smirked as he ran for the window and dove out it an landed on the ground in a crouch. Spotting her clothing he moved fast an took off his own before transforming into his wolf form.

When an all fours he lifted his nose and sniffed the air find her tracks he moved fast an began to run after her.

Elena in her wolf form stopped as she looked over her shoulder an could sense Jeremy coming towards her. Whirling around she moved an darted through the woods running as fast as her legs could carry her. Growling low in her throat she looped through woods before deciding she felt playful an howled a challenge to the male to catch her an chase her. A grin slid over her wolf face slowly as she heard the answering howl in accepting the chase. She felt thrilled as she ran through the woods; she felt one with her nature.

The earth beneath the woods felt wonderful. The night filled her lungs with it's sweet fragrance. The Moon's light felt wonderful on her wolf form body. These woods were home an felt safe to her as she dodged trees an leaped over fallen ones easily. And her Alpha chasing her made her for some reason thrilled an even more intoned with her wolf side. Moving she darted left as she felt him behind her; he landed on the ground an whirled around blocking her escape.

She hunched down an growled with a bark to him as she for once wanted to forget everything that was happening an wanted a good fight with someone that wasn't Clay or Phillip or the others. Elena watched as Jeremy responded hunching down an growling back at her.

He watched as waiting patiently for her to make the first move. He knew she needed this more than anything an was willing to act like a pup that has too much energy to give her a good play fight. He fought a smirk though as she leaped at him causing him to dodge to the side before he moved an pounced on her sending her to ground. Though he was not expecting her to nip his shoulder painfully before launching him away from her.

Both fought with one another hard an long throwing one another to the ground an rolling all over the ground with the other. Till finally Jeremy pinned her to the ground with his paw on her chest an his nose to her throat. He watched as she looked at him before tilting her head back baring her throat to him causing him to growl low in his throat her submission to him. Though he knew she had no clue to what baring her throat to a male after fighting him did...or what it inspired. Nuzzling her gently he moved off her slowly before sitting on his hunches tilting his head as she rose staring deeply at him. He fought the urges that had been inspired by her submission an fought the urge to pounce an take her and claim her like the animal he was.

Elena groaned as she transformed back to her human form an stayed crouched on the ground as she felt desire she had never felt before fill her entire body. She watched as her Alpha moved an transformed back into his human form an met his eyes. Though she stilled as she saw that he was hiding something within his eyes...tilting her head she saw hidden desires an something else as well within him eyes as he stared at her.

"Better?" Jeremy asked softly as he stayed crouched watching her closely as she continued to look at him.

"Yes a little. Jeremy...there is something no ones know but one person." She murmured as she looked away from his dark blue/gray eyes as they watched with concern as he stood and walked over an knelt down beside her.

"What is it?" He brushed her hair from her face as she looked down to the ground an fought with something inside of her. He waited till she was ready as he knew to push her was to push her away from the pack...away from him.

"During the past year or so I have been more intoned with my wolf. Her instincts...an everything that has to do with her is me...she is me an I am her. We are almost one with one another; its a small reason I had stayed away from everyone cause I thought I could be home but I..I can't be," She spoke with a harsh tone as her words seemed to be choked, "I have realized I am not human. For I can not ever be something I am not anymore. I can't pretend anymore." She finished as she kept her eyes squeezed shut with pain of finally accepting she was not human anymore.

Jeremy smiled softly as he knew she was finally let go of everything. Moving, he kissed her hair an fought the urge to pull her into his arms an hold her to himself. Cradle her an protect her from the world an everything within it but he knew she would never like that an would to stand beside him an them rather than be hidden away like a child or porcelain doll.

"Elena, you have surpassed everything anyone could have ever expect from you. You have experienced what only those born into this have experienced. Clay yes is toned with his wolf but he is more of his wolf than anything. Your one of the most strongest people I know an I want you to never ever doubt yourself cause you belong with us no matter what anyone says." He offered her smile as she peaked upwards an met his eyes before she gave him a smile he had no seen in a long time though he nearly grimaced as his next words were going to wipe it off his face, "Elena, I heard what you whispered to me in the infirmary." He spoke staring deeply at her as she blanched an looked away fast.

"You weren't suppose to. Damn fucking wolf hearing." She muttered darkly as she cursed herself for even thinking he would not hear her. She glared at a near by tree with all the anger an self-hate she felt towards herself though she jumped as he grabbed her chin gently an forced her to look towards him an made her look into his eyes.

"Elena, sweetheart is that why you truly ran from us...ran from me." He spoke softly as he stroked her cheek with his other hand as he completely softened towards her vulnerable look.

"Yes it was the main reason. I couldn't deal with it all." She began as tears welled up in her eyes as she shut her eyes against his hand, "My wolf an I were in so much pain from the yearning we had for you. The desire we had for you an the love we had for you as we knew it could never be returned. An dealing Clay on a daily basis as well just nearly drove us into insanity. I had to leave before I snapped an gave into her completely. People would have gotten hurt an maybe even died." She finished as she knew that Jeremy was the only one to ever be able to see her this weakened not even Phillip had seen her this way.

Sorrow flickered over his face as he moved pulling her into his arms not caring that both of them were naked. He held her tightly in his arms an kissed the top of her head gently as she shuddered from pint up emotions an from hiding from them an herself.

"It's okay sweetheart. I got you," He sighed softly as she curled more into his arms though he would be a damn fool to not admit he cared for her deeply as well, "I have been keeping a secret as well, Elena. From you and Clay including the others as well." murmured Jeremy against her hair as she stiffened up against him.

"What?" She demanded jerking back from his arms an looked directly at him with confusion.

Jeremy sighed softly as he looked at her with his head tilted some to the side, "You have no idea sweetheart. Have no clue on how long I have desired an yearned for you as well. My wolf snarls every time Clay or the others have touched you in any way...snarls an claws at knowing you are with the human. I thought if maybe I made myself think of you as daughter instead of a possible mate than it would okay but it doesn't work out that way." He finished as he ran a hand through his short hair as she stared at him in shock, "Yes my wolf an I both desire you with everything inside of us, to claim you an make you our mate." he touched her cheek gently as she softened completely.

"You planned to keep it to yourself. You planned to suffer an just let me be with either Clay or Phillip as you watched on?" She demanded softly staring at him as tears filled her eyes at this admission.

"Yes. You had your human life taken away from you. All I ever wanted was your happiness. You seemed unhappy here with us...with me. I thought if I let you go sweetheart that you would finally become happy again and smile." He whispered as he felt his wolf yearn even more for her to accept him...to become theirs finally.

Elena felt her wolf rear up an whine at her to make the move she had wanted to make for long time Truth be told she wanted him as her mate as well...for once she wanted to be completely selfish by giving her an Jeremy everything they wanted. Moving fast she growled an shoved him to ground straddling his waist as she slammed her mouth down onto his own. She kissed him hard letting out all of her love an desire that she had for him. A moan slipped past her lips as he grabbed her hip with one hand an the other tangled in her hair kissing her back with as much wildness as her.

Growling low in his throat, Jeremy moved an flipped them to where she was pinned beneath his body as he temperature rose an his blood heated up with desire. He groaned as she moved an ran her nails down his back hard as he moved to her neck marking it with nips, licks, an kisses. His hands trailed down her body roaming her an making her moan in pleasure as he latched onto a sensitive part of her neck an bit down hard but not hard enough to draw blood from it.

"Jeremy." Elena breathed out as she arched her back tossing her head as her hips rubbed against his own as she could feel his desire for her. She ached to have him...to have him claim her, mark her with making her his finally. A groan of pure desire slipped past her parted lips as he moved his hips forward rubbing against her teasingly.

"Gods you drive me wild...I haven't been this wild since I was a pup," He growled low with a deep husky tone as she moved an looked into his eyes almost as if she was challenging him and that look alone made him want to snap an take her...show her who was the dominant one...and show her who exactly who she belonged to, "If we do this than you are mine. Mine mate, my everything. Not Clay's not your human Phillip's but mine. I am an Alpha male there for will not share you with anyone as you will be mine in every way, sweetheart. Chose now." He ordered out sharply shocking her as he gritted his teeth as his wolf wanted out an to take her regardless of his words. He would never do such a thing to her ever; he would give her a chance to chose something for herself for once.

Elena looked deeply into his eyes an saw he was at war with himself an his instincts. She softened completely as she saw he was fighting against his nature for her; so she would have a choice. Reaching upward she cupped his cheeks in her hands before drawing him closer to her face an kissed him hard on the mouth before slowly drawing away from him. And spoke with a desired thick filled tone.

"Take me. Claim me. Mark me as yours an only yours."

Those words alone seemed to make him snap as he grabbed her hips tilting them up before he plunged deeply within her without mercy making her gasp as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Groans an moans slipped past her as he continued to plunge deeply within her taking her an claiming her without mercy as she moved back against him with just as much urgency.

Jeremy growled in pleasure as her nails ran roughly down his back creating scratch marks. Desire coursed through his veins as he claimed her as his own. She was his an no one was ever going to take her from him no one.

"Jeremy." Elena breathed out in pleasure as he made sharp thrust within her causing her to arch her hips up further for him to penetrate deeper within her. God she loved him an loved what he was doing to her body though she gave a small smirk as she listened her to her wolf tilted her head back baring her throat causing the male on top of he to still completely before she could feel a deep and dark growl rumble out of him.

Though she gasped as he slowly pulled out but groaned as he flipped her onto her hands knees pulling her up fast making her almost scream in pleasure as he plunged deeper an harder within her.

"You have no idea sweetheart on what you have unleashed baring you throat and submitting to me...an my wolf. You are ours." He growled deeply in her ear as he nipped it hard before pulling back up gripping her hips with bruising force as he took her hard an rough like the animal he was. He loved as she responded to him on how she moved back against his thrusts.

Elena moaned out in pleasure as she could feel her end coming on and for some reason listened to her wolf as she reached back as shakily as she could swiping her hair to the side baring the back of her neck to the Alpha dominant male claiming her as his mate.

Jeremy almost groaned at what she had done for him though he knew she was going based on what her wolf was telling her it made him crazy with desire anyways. Leaning forward as he continued to move within her; he licked an nipped the back her neck. Feeling his release coming fast he snarled as his teeth lengthened to sharp points as he yanked her upward to where she was straddling him backwards as she moved her hand back to grip his hair as if to prevent her from falling back forward.

"Mine." He growled out right when he released deep within her he bit the back of her neck hard drawing her blood as she released a scream of pleasure mixed with pain. He thrust into her a couple more times emptying all his seed deep within her.

Elena panted as both fell forward onto the ground with him on top of her. A small smile appeared on her face as she felt at peace for once. Though she grabbed his arm pulling him back into place as he went to get off of her. She sighed in pleasure an content as he complied an nuzzled her neck gently with a soft kiss there as he held her tightly.

"I love you sweetheart." He spoke as soft whisper in her ear as he felt her completely relax under him pulling back some he looked to the bite mark on her neck licked away the blood an saw it was already healing but knew it would scar. Moving he laid down fully burying his face into her hair as she snuggled deeper into his body.

"As I love you." She answered back closing her eyes softly as she stayed in her mate's embrace falling into a light sleep to the smell them on another an to the smell of the cool soft night air.

Jeremy watched as she fell asleep in his arms before he dosed lightly encase someone where to come near them. He had finally gained his mate there was no way he was allowing anyone to try and harm her ever. Curling his arms tighter around her as he heard her breathing even out as she gave into a well deserved sleep.

**Morning back at the House**

Elena came walking down the stairs after a long hot not so relaxing shower with her mate. Luckily the others had been out still but She had got out once she heard them return after giving her mate a kiss to reassure him as she saw his conflicted look on Clay now being back. She just didn't want him to find out like that and wanted him to know from her personally. She walked into the living as she saw Nick was also here as well an knew as soon as she looked into Nick's eyes that he knew what had happened between her an their Alpha as he bowed his head to her tilting it to the side presenting his neck showing her he accepted her new status as their Alpha female.

"Elena darlin." Smiled Clay walking towards her but stopped as she held up her hand an shook her head at him.

"I need to explain something. There is another reason as to why I had left you all here. The real an very true reason," She began softly as she could hear the shower had stopped an vised she needed to get this over with fast as she saw Clay had stopped completely an frowned at her as Nick stood an looked as if he was ready to restrain Clay if need be, "My wolf was going insane. She was restless an hurting deeply to know the one she had wanted as her mate would never want either of us. We were both dying from the inside out cause we thought that the one I had fallen in love an she had claimed would never accept us...which instead of sticking around to be rejected we ran. You see I lied about fearing an hating her, cause come on how could I hate something so beautiful an apart of me. But we were fools to believe he would never accept it." She finished as she took in a deep breath as Clay grinned at her.

"I have always accepted you darlin always." He moved to grab her and pull her into his arms but was hurt an confused as she stepped back from him shaking her head at his words.

"No Clay, it's not you she wanted. She saw you as the one that had created us. Though I did love you with all my heart. That love changed when I changed. I loved you as a mortal woman an it died when my mortal self died Clay. I am so sorry but I can't continue on lying." tears filled her eyes as she spoke for he looked crushed an hurt as he glared at her.

"Who did your wolf claim than? Your precious human!" He snapped out with a growl low in his throat though he tense as Nick laid a hand on his shoulder an squeezed in warning.

"No, though I care for him...I do not love him or see him as my mate." Elena snapped back with a glare though she softened as she felt Jeremy come up behind her an felt stronger than ever with him beside her. She watched as Clay looked from her to Jeremy's protective stance an shock over turned his face as he figured out they were mates.

"Jeremy is your chosen? My father an our Alpha is your mate?" Clay spoke with gritted teeth as he looked at the woman he loved turn her head away as Jeremy placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. He felt an rage at this along with his wolf raging as well. Shaking with rage he shook of Nick's hand an ran for the door storming out as he shed his clothing to run an think. Cause as much as he was pissed he could never hate either one as much as it pained him.

"He'll come around. I'll go after him an make sure he does nothing stupid." Nick nodded his head as he moved to go after the enforcer but he stopped by Elena and bowed his head, "My Alpha female. Father always knew you two belonged with one another though he hoped you would figure out before Elena had taken off." He smirked as he took off out door.

"Clay might sometimes let his instincts control him but his wolf will help him understand why this has happened." Jeremy spoke softly as he pulled his female into his arms as Elena buried her face into his neck inhaling to calm herself.

"It might sound harsh but as long as I have you I will be fine." She murmured softly against him an smiled some as he kissed the top of her head gently.

"And I you sweetheart." He replied tilting her head an kissing her on the mouth an growled in pleasure as she returned the kiss.


End file.
